criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Donnellan
Sean Donnellan is an actor and voice actor best known for his role as Steve Trevor in the animated superhero series Wonder Woman. Biography Hardly anything is known about Donnellan's past, including his birthday, when he was born, where he grew up, the names of his parents, where he went to school, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Donnellan got his first on-screen role in 1999, when he was cast as Roger in the romantic comedy movie Love Happens. Donnellan got his first major recurring role that same year, when he was provided the voice for a Virtual News Anchor for 7 episodes of the animated futuristic superhero series Batman Beyond. Since then, Donnellan has appeared in TV shows, video games, and movies such as Prototype, Monk, TimeShift, Las Vegas, Old Dogs, White Knight Chronicles II, The Ant Bully, Gothic 3, The Batman, Area 51, Law & Order: Justice Is Served, S.W.A.T. 4, Dark Blue, Parenthood, The Protector, Grey;s Anatomy, Grand Theft Auto V, Wonder Woman, The Batman, Without a Trace, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Donnellan portrayed "injustice collector"-type abductor and killer Wayne Hollis in the Season Fourteen episode "Hamelin". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Hamelin" (2019) TV episode - Wayne Hollis *Standup and Away! with Brian Regan (2018) - Unknown Character *Stars in Shorts: No Ordinary Love (2016) - Ben *You're Breaking Up (2015) - Ben (voice) *Lucky 13th (2013) - Matt *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population (voice) *Wonder Woman - 3 episodes (2013) - Steve Trevor (voice) *Grey's Anatomy (2012) - Mr. Crossley *Rage (2011) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Protector (2011) - Detective Paul Kroner *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - 3 episodes (2009-2011) - Steve Trevor/Officer/Blue/Elongated Man (voice) *United States of Tara (2011) - Cop *Law & Order: LA (2011) - Homeland Security Officer Stronach *Justified - 2 episodes (2011) - Glen *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - 2 episodes (2010-2011) - Ben 10,000/Eon/Cameraman/Thug/Tech (voice) *Parenthood (2010) - Hank *Dark Blue (2010) - Bill Pierce *White Knight Chronicles II (2010) - Osmund (voice) *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *Bolt (2009) - Penny's TV Dad (voice) *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Hercules/Justice (voice) *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Guard (voice) *Super Rhino (2009) - Penny's TV Dad (voice) *H.A.W.X (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *Halo Wars (2009) - Additional Voices (voice) *Old Dogs (2009) - Tyson *White Knight Chronicles: International Edition (2008) - Osmund (English version, voice) *Bolt (2008) - Penny's TV Dad (voice) *Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Haley (voice) *Destroy All Humans: Big Willy Unleashed (2008) - Cryptosporidium (voice) *Turok (2008) - Grimes (voice) *Las Vegas (2008) - Geoff *TimeShift (2007) - Krone Police (voice) *World in Conflict (2007) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Kingdom (2007) - Reporter *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Morbius (voice) *The Batman (2007) - Mr. Herbert (voice) *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2007) - Philip *Monk (2007) - Burly Mechanic *Without a Trace (2006) - Beat Cop *Flushed Away (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Agatha Christie: Murder on the Orient Express (2006) - Count Andrenyi/Samuel Ratchett (voice) *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Sacred Rings (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Ant Bully (2006) - Soldier Ant #1 (voice) *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate (2006) - TOC/Oscar Bogard/Band Member (voice) *Nip/Tuck (2005) - Guard *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) - O'Hare (voice) *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Army Soldier (voice) *S.W.A.T. 4 (2005) - Oscar Bogerel (voice, uncredited) *Area 51 (2005) - Marco (voice) *EverQuest II (2004) - Gruttooth Mystic/Gnome Combat/Scout Eldyum/Shift Boss Murkle/Mivsk (voice) *Center of the Universe (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *Law & Order: Justice Is Served (2004) - Howard Cragen/Mark Greenfield (voice) *Terminator 3: Redemption (2004) - Soldiers/Scientist (voice) *Static Shock (2004) - Reporter (voice) *Rocket Power (2004) - Security Guard (voice) *Justice League (2003) - Technician (voice) *Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour (2003) - Unknown Character (voice) *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) - Unknown Character (voice) *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2002) - Unit Response Voice (voice) *Age of Mythology (2002) - Odysseus (voice) *Follow the Bouncing Bull (2002) - Tyler Krause *Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002) - Additional Voices (voice) *Timeline (2000) - Unknown Character (voice) *Batman Beyond - 7 episodes (1999-2000) - Virtual News Anchor (voice) *Love Happens (1999) - Roger External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors